Proof of Life
by DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss
Summary: "I don't want to sing a sad song, Hey, I'm begging you, my only wish right now, Is to laugh with you, I want to sing a gentle song, I want to dedicate it to you, a song of parting, In my last moment, I want to tell you,thank you." After 6 years, Rin's best friend comes back, not knowing about her disease, and with him, he brings old friends and memories. How will she cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is DarkBlackAngelOfAbyss or just Abyss... So this is another fanfic i started on.. I was just listening to 'Soundless Voice' and 'Proof of Life' by Len and Rin over and over again, and it inspired me to make this story... So yeah.. Okay, On with the story!**

I trudged through the snow, and people look at me strangely. Of course they would. A teenage girl walking through snow in boots, shorts, and a loose sweater.

It doesn't matter anyway, i'm gonna be gone soon. As in gone gone. Gone forever. Dead gone.

You see, I have this disease, and the doctors predicted that i would die in the next couple of months.

Sad, I know, but its my life.

"Mommy, isn't that girl cold?" a little boy pointed his mitten at me.

"Don't worry, that girl is fine, I'm sure." How could these words be more wrong? I, Rin Kagami, don't have much longer to live. I, Rin Kagami, am slowly getting weaker and weaker, until the point where I just fall and die.

My life hasn't been all that depressing. Before I found out that I had this disease, I had a friend, Len Kagamine, who stayed by my side for years. We would be practically inseparable, and we would always be happy. Those were good memories, past memories that I have gotten over. Memories that will not come back and repeat themselves again.

You see, it's been 6 years. 6 long years that I haven't seen him. He moved away when I was 10. I'm 16 now. Time has sure passed us by. I can't even remember what he looks like anymore until I look at our pictures together.

The cold bit at my skin, but since I was deep in thought, yet I didn't pay it any mind. I just walked, and stared at the snow and concrete straight ahead.

"_Smile, and you will be okay!"_

"_Don't worry, you will be fine! Just don't be afraid!"_

"_Hold onto my hand and stay close! That way you won't get lost!_

"_Here, a bow for you! It reminds me of bunny ears, doesn't it?"_

I reached up and touched my bow. The last memory of Len. It was my 10th birthday, and it was his gift. It was also the day he had told me he had to leave.

Sure, you're thinking about my family, couldn't I just spend time with them? Well, I can't. My mom died when she gave birth. My father died in a car accident when I was 4. So I live with my grandmother.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. "Why are you living at your grandmother's when you should be in the hospital, getting treatment?" Well, the answer to that is, I hated the hospital. It's smell annoyed me. Everything was white, and smelled like antiseptic. So what they did was they let me stay at my grandmother's house and doctors would visit every week to check up on me. It also let me have a little freedom. I was able to go out, but not for long.

Someone bumped into me, knocking me to the ground and out of my thoughts, bringing me back the land of the awake and living. I didn't pay any mind to the "Sorry, are you okay"'s the person was giving. All I did was get back on my feet, brush the snow off and keep walking without looking back.

I got back to the house, and went in.

"Rin-chan!" Grandmother greeted me. "You're finally home!"

I tilted my head up to catch a sniff of what she had baked while I was gone. "Cookies? Yum." I took off my shoes and made my way into the kitchen, where Grandmother was taking out some freshly baked cookies.

Smiling warmly, she put some on a plate and handed it to me. I took it and left the room, grabbing an orange before leaving to go into my room. I set the food down and changed, since my butt was wet from the snow, then I sat down on my bed, pulling the sheets over my legs. I opened my book, and started reading while eating Grandmother's delicious cookies the the equally delicious orange.

So it seems that I have already told you some things about me. Rin Kagami, 16 years old. Strands of blonde hair came down and reached my shoulders, my frame small and seemingly fragile, like my Grandmother, who looks like she can break at any minute, but in reality, she is pretty tough when she wants to be. I already told you about my parents and my disease and Len.

Surprisingly, Len and I looked so much alike, with blonde hair and the same shade of blue for our curious eyes, even though I'm not even sure of what he looks like now. Surely he has changed a lot.

I shook my head. I don't want to think about this now.

I read my book and ate until the cookies were gone and so was the orange.

Grandmother popped her head into my room. "Rin-Chan, I have to go to the grocery store for some vegetables. You will be fine here, right?"

I nodded, and she smiled wearily, not liking the idea of leaving me alone. She left, and I heard the door close.

Now I can play without interruptions.

I made my way off the bed, bringing a blanket to wrap around me, and sat at the piano bench. My piano sat against the wall across from my bed, with a desk near it, since I loved to write music.

My fingers hovered over the cream-white keys, waiting for a melody to surface in my mind. When my fingers hit the keys, it produced a sweet melody that rang out throughout the room. I swayed along, and let myself get lost in the music.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure standing outside of my window. It might have been Grandmother, she knows I only play and sing when no one is around to hear, so sometimes when she leaves, she lingers by my window and listens for a minute before leaving. The figure doesn't move for the whole song, and the owner leaves.

After recording the notes, Grandmother got back so I didn't get to add lyrics. She stayed in the kitchen and cooked, the smell making my stomach growl. When she called me, I raced there and started eating, stuffing my mouth full with her cooking. It was just too good.

After that I was full and I went back into my bedroom and turned on my computer to check my emails.

One email caught my eye though.

'From Len Kagamine'

What?

'Subject: Visit'

Hesitantly, i clicked on it, opening the message.

'Rin! Long time, no see or talk! I guess you are wondering how I got your email address.. Well, I had my mom find your grandmother and she gave me your email, since she said that you talk too much anymore.'

Now that I thought about it, I barely said anything to anyone.

'Now, Rin, My dad got another job transfer. So you know what that means? I'm moving back to Japan! I get to see you soon. So, how are you? We haven't talked to each other in 6 years, so I'm sure you've changed quite a bit. Well, my little sister is bugging me right now.. I'll see you in a couple of weeks!'

I stared at the computer in shock. No way. No way. This cannot be happening. He's coming back? This is bad.. He doesn't even know about my terminal disease that will kill me soon! Oh no.. Shit..

Wait.. What if this isn't the Len Kagamine I knew? What if it was another person with the same name, and that person knew a person named 'Rin'?

I clicked on 'Reply', and started typing.

'Is this the real Len I knew?'

No, thats too blunt. I deleted it.

'Dear Len Kagamine,'

Nope, too formal. I guess I'll go with the first one.. I'll just change it a bit..

'Hello Len. It's good over here, but how will i know its really the Len I knew years back? The one who stayed by my side for years? Prove it. Prove to me that you really are Len Kagamine.'

I clicked 'Send', and breathed. I knew I had to tell him about the thing inside me sometime soon. I hope I can avoid that as much as I can.

I closed my computer and got ready for bed, laying down and thinking about how I will handle this. A best friend who i haven't kept contact with for at least 6 years is finally coming back, just when the doctors told me I had only months to live, at most a year and a half.

What kind of drama has this started?

**Ahhh.. Finished with the first chapter. Okay, so this is my first Vocaloid fanfic, so I'm not sure if I got the character's attitudes right.. and I'm sorry that it seems kind of depressing... It will lighten up soon!**

**Phoenix: Yeah right.. You're terrible at making things seem happy..**

**Abyss: Hey! What does that mean?**

**Phoenix: Have you even introduced me to your readers yet?**

**Abyss: Fine.. Guys, this is the voice in my head, named Phoenix..**

**Rin: I think Phoenix is right though.. You do make things seem depressing sometimes.. I mean, what about my character! I'M DYING FROM A TERMINAL DISEASE. T.T**

**Abyss: Meanies...**

**Rin: You called me mean? *Road roller pops out of nowhere and she climbs up on it* I'm coming for you now! *starts chasing me with it***

**Abyss: Aww come on!**

**Abyss/Phoenix/Rin: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello again, readers! So, its finally SPRING BREAK for me, and I'm happy! Of course I am, cause that means I get more free time to write! YES. Okay, so I do NOT own the Vocaloid characters... And now for the chap!**

* * *

I woke to the smell of rice and eggs floating into my room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, swinging my legs to the edge of the bed and grabbing my laptop before heading out. I sat at the table as Grandmother set a plate filled with rice, eggs and sausage in front of me.

"Rin, dear, I have to leave in a couple of minutes. There's some food in the fridge, and if you go out today, don't stay for too long. I'll be home at around 6. Be good, hun." She kissed my forehead, grabbed her stuff and left.

Yes, I know, 'Why is your Grandmother leaving?', 'Where is she going?', 'Shouldn't she be able to stay home to nurse you?'. Well, she is one of the reasons I am able to stay home and not in an hospital. She takes care of me, and therefore, the hospital lets her leave earlier than usual.

Even if she looks old, don't be fooled by her appearance. She works really hard at the hospital, and she's not really as fragile as you would think she was.

I opened my laptop and logged in. I opened the browser and I opened my email.

_Ding!_

I scrolled down, putting emails into the trash and reading some of them. When I got to the bottom of my new emails list, another email, with the same email address as yesterday, popped up.

'Re: Re: Visit.'

I tapped the email and opened it. I stared at the screen, no reaction from me.

Are you wondering if he had given me proof, and it was wrong? All of it, completely made up? Well, no. You are wrong. He had given me proof, and it was oh so very exact. And he only did it in two words.

Sure, some normal girl would be so happy, practically jumping up and down, a silly grin plastered on her face. But, remember, I'm not exactly normal. I have a terminal disease. And for the last three years, I haven't been to school. So, unlike that girl, I just stared at the screen and sat there. I didn't move, or even make a sound. I just sat there like a statue.

Slowly, a frown reached my lips, and I stood, moving to my room, opening a drawer and pulling out the big white bow that my best friend had gave me. I gazed at it, forgotten memories creeping back into my mind.

'_Rin! Come on, we're gonna be late!'_

'_Nah, bananas are waaay better!'_

No. If he came back, he would just cause me lots of trouble. And I definitely wouldn't want to get caught up in a drama web.

Glaring at the piece of cloth, I tossed it on the floor, then kicked it to the other side of the room.

'_Bunny ears_', the email had said. '_Bunny ears_'. In only two words he had given me proof, and I didn't feel happy that he would be coming back.

I went back to the laptop and closed it, carrying it to my room and putting it back in its rightful place. Opening my drawers, I chose some warm clothes so I could leave.

I really needed a walk.

Pulling on some jeans, I chose a white pullover sweater and put it on. I took some money in case I needed something, and grabbed my jacket. Before opening the door, I made sure I had my keys and my phone, I put on my snow boots that covered my ankles, tucking my jeans in.

Why? Why me? I've already accepted my fate; why is destiny sending a person that may change my mind back to me? Does it intend to torture me and the people around me?

I made my way through the crowd, keeping my eyes on the ground and not making any eye contact with anybody.

Time and other people's conversations passed me by, and the wind bit into my skin. I played with my fingers in my pockets, when suddenly an invisible force pushed me down, just like last time.

My hands shot out of my pockets to grab something before I hit the ground. Finding nothing, my backside slammed into the icy and cold concrete, and I winced.

Ouch. The second time someone has bumped into me. I guess I seem invisible to most people.

I saw sneakers right in front of me, and a hand soon came into view.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

Wrinkling my nose, I ignored the hand and stood myself, brushing my backside to get rid of the snow, dirt and ice. I walked past him and frowned.

"Ah! Hey!"

From the sound of his voice, it was a boy, probably around my age or even older. His footsteps sounded behind me and they came closer.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

I wordlessly kept on walking, and didn't make eye contact with him.

"Won't you give me an answer?"

Another person bumped my shoulder, and my feet tried to catch my balance before I fell. Unfortunately, I had stepped on ice and slipped, sending myself falling into the snow on the grass beside the sidewalk.

...Ugh. That person didn't even give me a second glance!

I sat up and growled, glaring at the persons back while the boy who had tried to help me earlier stood in front of me, his hand extended once again.

Frowning, I reluctantly took it, and he pulled me up. My hands brushed the snow off my jacket and my pants.

"You must be super cold now.." The boy swiped some snow off my blue hat. "Why don't I treat you to some hot cocoa?"

So, should I go with a strange boy to drink some cocoa? Or shall I run home?

Well, Grandmother told me that I couldn't stay out for too long.. And, because of that fall in the snow, I was freezing.

I stiffly nodded, and the boy smiled, and gestured for me to follow him into a cafe.

* * *

"Are you warm now?"

"Yes, thank you." I said quietly.

The boy smiled triumphantly, he had finally gotten his 'thank you'.

"Well, now you talk." His deep blue eyes examined me as he drank from his cup.

My hands were wrapped tightly around my cup, and it warmed me. Carefully, I sipped the hot liquid, and sighed.

"So, what were you doing before I bumped into you?"

I took a cookie from the plate between the two of us. "Just walking." I bit into my cookie.

"To clear your head?" I nodded. "My best friend used to take walks all the time when she wanted to clear her head." He leaned his head on his hand as if remembering something. "It's been awhile since I have seen her.."

"How long?" I asked, going through my jacket to find my phone.

He thought a moment. "About 6 years."

I froze. It sounded like...

"What's her name?"

"Rin." He smiled, and looked at me. "You know her?" I shook my head. "Well, I told her I was coming back, but i came back early just to surprise her."

Len. This was Len. The boy who will ruin my life and add more drama in it. Len Kagamine.

"You know, you kind of remind me of her.."

Thank God I didn't take off my hat or else he would have known.

"She must be nice." I lied. "She probably will be really surprised that you are back." Ugh, no. She will be mad. "By the way, what's your name?" I wanted to confirm my thoughts.

"I hope she would, and my name is Len."

I breathed, and put my jacket back on. "Sorry, but I have to get back home." Another lie. "I'll see you around."

I started to leave, and I heard him call after me. "Hey! What's your name?"

* * *

Grr.. Len... Surprise... Well, he sure did give me a surprise.. And when he does find me, I definitely will give him a surprise, too.

I sat on my bed, and sighed.

I had run home after I abandoned Len, and now I was sitting in my room, bored out of my mind and thinking my brains out.

He had ruined my whole purpose for a walk: to clear my head.

Instead, Len had brought other thoughts and questionable ideas into my mind.

Groaning, I moved to my piano.

For me, playing the piano or the other instruments I know how to play is kind of like my 'happy place', where my mind is rid of thoughts, and sometimes, its better for me to express my feelings in music, since I've become not very sociable.

With a sigh, I positioned my hands over the keys, and took a glance at the sheets of music in front of me. I wrote this, and so far, it's been a nice piece, I just needed to fix it and add more things.

One, and a two, and a three, and play.

The soft sound filled the room, with a beautiful melody. I closed my eyes, letting myself be surrounded by the music, and letting my thoughts be washed away. With the music embedded in my memory, I hummed quietly along. Unconsciously, my head bobbed along with the song, and I kept playing.

... If only.. If only life was this easy, without any bumps or bad moments. If only lives wouldn't be ended. If only life could be as sweet as this melody, this tune.

If only.

* * *

A boy passing by stopped at the sound of the piano playing inside a house. He froze, and turned to the cozy home, and just listened.

_What a pretty song... I wonder.. Does she still play? Does she still live here, in this exact house..?_

The boy hoped for this, the girl he was thinking of was very dear to him, until they lost contact with each other, and the other eventually forgot.

With the song the person played, he was immediately reminded of the memories that he and the girl made together so long ago.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

The boy pulled his phone out, and stared at it.

'_Where are you? I'll meet up with you right now. I ditched today. -KS_'

Of course, the boy thought. Of course he would skip.

He typed a response back. '_I'll be at the ice cream shop in a second. Just wait. -LK_'

There was a quick answer, surprising the boy, since the answer come not even two seconds after he sent his text.

'_Yesyesyesyesyes! I'm already here! -KS_'

"Ice cream freak.." The boy muttered to himself.

He listened to the last few notes of the song, the tune ending with the last note ringing out and fading.

Smiling to himself, he turned toward the way to the ice cream shop, where one of his old friends waited, and he started walking.

_Maybe she was the one playing that.. I hope she's happy.._

The boy then took off, leaving the house he had been standing in front of for quite a while.

_I must have looked like a stalker.. _He realized, then chuckled quietly.

_It's time to meet my old friends again.. I hope they haven't changed too much!_

* * *

**So! Hello, again!**

**Phoenix: Dummy. You said hello at the beginning of the chapter. **

**Me: Be quiet. Now, i'm so sorry ! I took so long to update this!**

**Phoenix: The only reason it took you so long is because you forgot all about this story! And you were lazy yet again!**

**Me: Shut up. You forget things too!**

**Phoenix: Like what?**

**Me: Like who can make you vanish whenever!**

**Phoenix: Wha- Hey! *vanishes***

**Me: *Pumps arm in air* I win! Now, R&R before she comes back and attacks me! By the way, I'm going to change the title a bit.. and the summary.. So don't be too surprised! And check out my friend, areneh4086! Her story Karaoke Night is awesome!  
**

**R&R!**


End file.
